Like We Used To
by lilypadXXdramione
Summary: Songfic based on Like we used to by a a rocket tot he moon.


**This is a songfi****c based on 'Like we used to' by A Rocket to the moon. I love the song, I think the emotion in it is beautiful, and it just painted a story in my head. :) I AM working on Revenge, I'm just struggling for motive, but I hop this'll do in the meantime.**

* * *

_I can feel her breath as she's sleeping next to me_  
_Sharing pillows and cold feet _  
_She can feel my heart, fell asleep to its beat _  
_Under blankets and warm sheets_

There, on that bed he sat, and it was there, on that bed he'd slept with her, just slept, and now, it was there, on that bed that sleep avoided him, his mind tormenting him with the memories of being with her. Oh God, how he wished she was still there, but she isn't, and she's never going to be ever again, and the sooner he excepted that fact, the better off he'll be, right? But how could things be alright if she's not there, how can things ever be right again, without her?

_If only I could be in that bed again_  
_If only it were me instead of him_

The memories held him captive, constantly replaying the day he saw her, with another man. She'd moved on, and now she's happy, without him, and it hurt, it really hurt. She has found someone better to love, because he just wasn't good enough. He thought about what he would do if he saw her again. But, God, it hurt so much.

_Does he watch your favorite movies?_  
_Does he hold you when you cry?_  
_Does he let you tell him all your favorite parts?_  
_When you've seen it a million times_  
_Does he sing to all your music_  
_While you dance to "Purple Rain"?_  
_Does he do all these things Like I used to?_

He couldn't help wondering if she still did the things she did with him, but with her new guy. The memories kept him in constant pain. His heart ached. The memories of singing to her muggle music, of spinning through the living room. Watching her muggle movies, whilst she cried at all the silly emotional parts, and he would hold her, and it felt so right.

_14 months and 7 days ago_

He felt stupid, counting the days, but maybe, one day, it would be the right number, and he would feel ok, again.

_Oh, I know you know how we felt about that night_  
_Just your skin against the window_  
_But we took it slow _

How could he have let that slip away so easily, that perfection, when they had both had been truly and utterly happy, and it had just felt so _right, _it was just meant to be.

_and we both know_  
_It shoulda been me inside that car_  
_It should have been me instead of him in the dark_

And then she moved on, she moved on so easily, she was his, and then, she just ... wasn't, and it was just so painful, knowing that his 'Mione, wasn't his anymore, and wouldn't be again. But she was happy with someone else, and he was stuck on her, but it just wasn't right, them not being together, they just had to be, they had to, or, he just couldn't, couldn't breathe, couldn't eat, couldn't be happy.

_Does he watch your favorite movies?_  
_Does he hold you when you cry?_  
_Does he let you tell him all your favorite parts_  
_When you've seen it a million times?_  
_Does he sing to all your music_  
_While you dance to 'Purple Rain'?_  
_Does he do all these things Like I used to?_

God, he missed her so much, but why would she want a death eater like him, but he loved her so much, he was right for her, wasn't he?

_I know, love (Well, I'm a sucker for that feeling)_  
_Happens all the time, love (I always end up feeling cheated)_  
_You're on my mind, love (Oh sorta let her when I need it)_

She was always on her mind, she was all he could think about.

_That happens all the time, love, yeah_

But unrequited love was everywhere, this, he was nothing special, but... she was, is, will always be.

_Will he love you like I loved you?_  
_Will he tell you everyday?_  
_Will he make you feel like you're invincible_  
_With every word he'll say?_  
_Can you promise me if this was right?_  
_Don't throw it all away_  
_Can you do all these things?_  
_Will you do all these things_  
_Like we used to?_

All selfish thoughts pushed aside, she was happy, truly happy, and maybe... maybe he should just leave her to be happy with him, that would be the right thing to do, but if, when he ever hurts her, he will be there to beat the bones out of him.

_Oh, like we used to_

So now, he'll just leave her, and get over her hopefully, and just love her from afar, maybe fall in love with someone else, though he will never forget, how could he forget, because he's not sure if things will ever be as good as like they used to be, when he was with her.

* * *

I'm interested in who you think this story is in the perspective of, though its probably really obvious, and when someone guesses correctly, I'll update thew story saying who.


End file.
